


It's Complicated...

by OrcaofMyLife



Category: Free!
Genre: Casual Sex, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Masturbation, Roommates, Temporarily Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-17 21:49:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15470823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrcaofMyLife/pseuds/OrcaofMyLife
Summary: After college you found an apartment and a good job. Funds were pretty tight so you decided to get a roommate...what would happen with this new roommate?





	1. First Contact

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Sousuke fic, so I get him out of character I'm sorry!

After graduating from college with an advertising degree, I luckily found a job at tech company and found an apartment close to my new job in Tokyo. It had been a few months since I had started my new job and I started thinking of maybe searching for a roommate. I made enough money to make it in my new apartment but I thought maybe having another person around wouldn’t be too bad. It wasn’t looking like I would be finding a boyfriend anytime soon so I was like “Why not?” Also, having the extra money wouldn’t be too bad.

 

So here I was on a listing site posting an ad for a new roommate. I sighed, “I just hope I don’t get any weirdos. But it would be my luck...I either get a weirdo or no offers...But I guess I just have to go ahead a try.” I mutter as I continue typing away.

* * *

 

It had been a couple weeks since I posted the ad...and I had gotten a few offers but nothing seemed to jump out at me. I proceeded to check my work emails and there were a few spam and one from boss thanking for a job well done on the last project. One from a nearby gym with a sale on memberships. I decided to star it...I had been thinking about going to the gym again. But nothing really new….

 

_ DING! _

 

All of sudden I heard my phone’s notification sound. Damn...I forgot to put it on vibrate. I pulled out my phone and noticed it was my personal email. An email from a Yamazaki??? Must be for the roommate spot. I hesitantly opened the email and read it real quick. 

 

_ [L/N], _

_ Hello. My name is Yamazaki Sousuke. I saw your ad for a roommate and I was emailing to ask you about it. Could you give me more details on the apartment?  _

_ Thank you in Advance. _

 

Well...this one is different. Very mature sounding email….this one might have potential. Hmmm...I’m actually done with all my current work projects...answering this wouldn’t be too bad would it? I hit the reply button...Hoping I wouldn’t get caught.

 

_ Yamazaki, _

_ Thank you for your inquiry! The apartment is 65 square meters. Two bedrooms and Two and a half bathrooms. The rent 99,940 yen but split would be 49,970 yen. We would also split the electric and water bill. I have also attached some pictures of the apartment. If you would like I can set up a tour of the apartment. Just let me know when a good time would be for you. _

_ Thank You! _

_ [L/N] [Y/N] _


	2. First Meeting

Sousuke and I had been emailing each other for a couple of days. We finally came up with a plan for a meeting/interview today. I was busy tidying up the apartment prepping for his arrival. I had at the moment used the second bedroom as a storage room so I had spent the previous day going through all my things and clearing out the room for my potential new roommate. I was about to start a pot of coffee when I heard a knock at the door. Agghhh!!! What am I so nervous for?!? I calm myself down and smooth out my shirt as I head for the door.

 

I let out a breath and opened the door...and there stood a guy that had to be over 180 cm. He was tall..had dark brown hair and the most beautiful teal eyes I had ever seen. Holy hell...he was hot. How was I going to do this? Alright  _ GET IT TOGETHER [f/n]-chan! _

 

“You must be Yamazaki-san…” I choked out. Ive got to do better than that.

 

He just nodded, “I presume you are [l/n]-san.” 

 

“Yes! Oh come on in…” I opened the door for him, “Did you want anything to drink? I was just about to make some coffee.”

 

“No thank you. But thanks for the offer.” He curtly added. Alright. Seems like a guy that just wants to get down to business. I guess I’ll start with the tour. 

 

“Alright, I guess I’ll show you around….” I started and continued showing him the apartment. As we made it back to the living room I offered for him to sit down. “So what do you think?”

 

“mmm...I like it. When could I start moving in? And how would we split everything up?”

 

“Well...I kind of drew up some documents if you don’t mind.” He chuckled. I just looked up at him. “What?” 

 

“It’s just...it sounds like you’ve already made up your mind.”

 

“I guess I have.” I chuckle. “I really think you would be a good fit here. Would you want to move in here?”

 

“Yeah.” He nods. I beam and we go over all the little details and set up a time when he was going to move in and I gave him his copy of his key to the apartment. “Well...thanks [l/n]-san.”

 

“You can call me [f/n] if you want. We are going to be living together after all.” I smiled up at him.

 

“Okay [f/n]-san. You can call me Sousuke.” He shook my hand and then I showed him out the door. “I’ll be back next Wednesday with my stuff.” I nodded as he headed out the door. As I closed the door I slid down the door and put my head in my hands.

 

“Oof...I’m kind of glad that’s over. I don’t know how this is going to go. My heart was beating so hard the whole time. I guess I’ll get used to it.” And I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding. 


	3. Budding Feelings

So, Sousuke had moved in and we surprisingly had some things in common. He was a total guy's guy but I didn’t mind. We both liked action movies, ordering take out and since he moved in I had started going to the gym more. I went every saturday with him. He would go 3 times a week but I just wasn’t that dedicated. 

 

We would have heart to hearts a lot and he told me a lot of his past. How he suffered a shoulder injury and had to give up his dreams of being a professional swimmer next to his best friend Rin, how I had given up my dream of being an artist to appease my parents… we ended up becoming really good friends. We did have some arguments but...all in all I was really glad he ended up emailing me about being my roommate. 

 

Now it wasn’t to say it wasn’t difficult sometimes...I still found him very attractive. But I knew I would never have a shot with him. He was WAY out of my league. And right now he saw me more of a little sister than anything. I knew that...but I still...I don’t know. I would think about it from time to time. Especially at night, when I was in my room alone. 

 

_ It happened one night...I had gone to bed early. I woke up in the middle in the night to go to the bathroom. To get to the bathroom I had to pass Sousuke’s room and on my way I heard some noise coming from Sousuke’s room. I thought he had to be asleep, so what was going on? I guess in my sleep stricken stupor I wasn’t thinking clearly. I edged closer to the door and I just heard Sousuke “....Mmmm...Mmm...yes right there….more…heh...heh…. Uaahhhggg…” _

 

_ Holy shit. I just backed away slowly with a red face. I slowly went to the bathroom and hurriedly went back to my room. I can’t believe what I heard! I can’t let Sousuke know what I heard tonight. I CAN’T! I knew he must have done that, come on he’s a guy. Everyone has their needs. But I NEVER thought I would hear it. “Eeep…” I squeaked hiding my face. I slowly rolled over and went back to sleep. _

 

Ever since that night I would have dreams about Sousuke. Him on top of me or me on top of him. And they got more heated as time went on...I even had waking dreams about him in the morning. It was getting out of hand. Every time I had them I had to take care of myself and I always pictured it was Sousuke taking care of me. Pleasing me in every way I ever wanted. Afterwards, I always felt awkward and guilty. He didn’t know I felt this way. I needed to get a hold of myself soon.

 

* * *

 

We were eating breakfast one Friday morning in silence. I was pondering what I was going to do with my recent thoughts and dreams. I was focusing so hard I didn’t hear Sousuke. 

 

“..[f/n]...[f/n]....Hello!!!!” I then saw him wave his hand in front of my face. “Earth to [f/n]!”

 

“Oh…” I swallowed my cereal and shook my head free from the thoughts,  “I’m sorry.”

 

“What’s going on? You never are this spaced out.”

 

“Oh it’s nothing. Just a random string of thoughts. What’s up?” I tilted my head hoping to distract him from his inquiry.

 

“Ookkkayyy….” he trailed off, “Well you remember my friends Rin…”

 

“Oh yeah! You’re best friend from grade and high school….”

 

“Yeah, and Makoto, Haru, Nagisa, and Rei?” I just nodded. “Well they’re coming to Tokyo to visit Rin while he is on break and I was wondering if you wanted to meet them?”

 

I nearly choked on the water I was drinking, “huh, huh….What?!”

 

He put his hand on my shoulder and I had to swallow deeply. I took another drink to hid the fact that I was blushing. “Are you okay?” I just nodded. “Well we have become such good friends I was wanting them to meet you. They kind of want to meet you too.”

 

“They want to meet me?” Now I could just play off this blush...hopefully he doesn’t catch on…” Why me?”

 

“Well I’ve talked about you a little bit…” Don’t choke [f/n]...he’ll think something’s wrong with you. “And they wanted to meet you and I wanted you to meet them cause you’re a special friend.” 

 

There it is….he thinks I’m just a friend. I knew it. Oh well...as long as I get to be in his life that’s all that matters. It hurts to hear though.

  
“So how about it? Would you like to meet the old swim team?” he laughed. Man I loved his laugh. It always made me smile. His beautiful smile, you didn’t get to see it very often because he’s so stoic but I think that’s what made it so special. 

 

“Yeah I’ll meet up with you guys…” Oh that joy in his eyes...that made this worth it, “So when are we meeting up and where?”

“Oh we’re going to meet up tomorrow and 7pm. At the sushi place down the street.”

 

“TOMORROW?” 


	4. Meeting with new Friends

SHIT. I am not prepared for this. Meeting his friends? What if they don’t like me? What if I don’t like them. I can’t handle this. Ughh...I’m gonna go take a bath so I can relax. I grab my shampoo, towel and a bath bomb. I’m going to need it. 

 

“I’m gonna take a bath! It may be a while!” I yell to Sousuke across the house. I barely hear him make a grunt of affirmation as I close the door to our shower room. I get into the shower to clean off my body and then start the bath. As the water fills up, I settle in and let the warm water soothe my muscles. I shut the water off and drop the bath bomb in the center of the tub. I let the scent of the bath bomb and the hot water relax me. 

 

I let out a deep breath. What am I going to do with Sousuke. How in the hell is he so oblivious? And what am I going to do tonight? I’m not the greatest with meeting new people and making new friends. They usually think I’m stuck up when actually its my anxiety getting the best of me. I’ll just have to be myself...and TRY not to show how I feel about Sousuke. He may be oblivious about how I feel but that doesn’t mean his friends won’t be. “Ughh…” I sigh, “I better get out so I have enough time to get ready. Still got a lot to do.”

 

I stand up and grab my towel to dry myself off. I wrap my towel around myself and plug in my blow dryer. I turn it on and start drying my hair. When it’s semi-damp, I turn it off and put it under the sink. “Well with this hair, this is as good as it’s going to get.” I return back to my room and decide to start getting dressed. It’s already 3pm so I’ve got 3 hours to get ready and finish the days chores. I grab some dark wash jeans and a grey plaid button up and a [favorite color] tank top to wear underneath. I brush my hair and go ahead straighten my hair for the night since it takes so long. I go ahead and tidy up my room and make my bed before I head to the living room. 

 

“Hey Sousuke, the shower is free if you need to use it.” he doesn’t even look up from his show and grunts to me that he heard me. Boys. I go ahead a wash some dishes from last night and gather some of my laundry up to wash. 

 

“Hey [f/n]-san? What are you doing?” he asks as he taps me on the shoulder.

 

“Aaahhh!!!!” I yelp and then pull out my headphones. I like to listen to music when I do my chores. “Don’t do that! You scared me!” 

 

He starts laughing at me and I pout. “Well….How else am I supposed to get your attention when you’re listening to music?”

 

“I guess you’re right.” I mumble. “So did you need anything?”

 

“I asked...what you were doing.”

 

“Oh...I guess I’m cleaning up a little bit. It is my cleaning day.” 

 

“And that….” he pokes me in the side, “Sounds like an excuse.”

 

“Hey!” I swat at him. “It is not!” I turn my head to the side.

 

“[f/n]-san, I’ve been living here for almost 4 months. I think I can tell when you’re anxiety is trying to get the best of you.” I slump my shoulders and let out a sigh. He can always see right through me….except for my feelings for him of course. “Come on, come sit down for a moment.”

 

I begrudgingly oblige and put my headphones in my pocket. “Come on, sit.” He pats the couch cushion next to him. I really wish I could sit closer but that’s what girlfriends do...not roommates. I sit next to him and he looks me in the eye. “Now what’s bothering you?”

 

I look away and refuse to answer his question. What’s bothering me is stupid and he’s just going to laugh. “Come on….” he nudges me with his shoulder, “You can tell me. I promise I won’t laugh.” I peek my eyes at him…

 

“You promise not to laugh?”

 

He holds up his index and middle finger, “Swimmer’s honor!”

 

“Swimmer’s honor??” I chuckle. 

 

“Hey! I told you I wouldn’t laugh, that doesn’t mean you can laugh at me! It’s like scouts honor but for swimmers.” 

 

“Okay, okay…” and I mimic his salute. “I’m just…”

 

“Yes??”

 

“I’mjustafraidthey’renotgoingtolikeme.” I get out real fast. 

 

“Say what?”

 

I sigh, “I’m just afraid….they’re not going to like me Sousuke. They’re your friends and it's really important to me that they like me.” I don’t know why it’s important...its not like I’m his girlfriend but for some reason it is. And then I hear him chuckle. “Hey! You said you wouldn’t laugh!”

 

He clears his throat, “You’re right. But [f/n], you have to know that there is nothing to be afraid of. Makoto is the most understanding one, Haru is aloof, Nagisa loves everyone, Rei likes whatever Nagisa likes and Rin….well you’ve already met Rin. They say I’m the hardest one to get on your side and you’ve already done that so you’re in the clear. Really, they're all nice guys.”

 

Well Rin...he was the one I was most worried about. He’s the best friend aka The Gatekeeper of friendom. If he doesn’t like me...I’m definitely out. Yes I had met him..I had talked to him briefly when Sousuke was on Skype with him. But other than that I hadn’t talked to him much. I knew he was a great swimmer, aspired to be an Olympic swimmer and lived in Australia but that’s about it.

 

“Really, [f/n] you have nothing to worry about.”

 

“Alright…” I know I’m freaking out over nothing but it was still hard to let go.

 

“Just be yourself and they are bound to love you.” he assured me and I just nodded my head. 

 

“Alright,” I looked down at my phone...It was already 4:30! “I guess I better finish getting ready.” 

 

“Yeah...and don’t worry about the laundry. You can do that tomorrow. I just want you to have fun tonight” 

 

“Okkaayyy…Dad.” I smirked at him. Did I just see a blush?? That’s adorable.

 

“Shut up and go get ready!” He threw a pillow at me and I ran down the hall to my room. 

* * *

  
  


Finally in my room I decided to style my hair. Should I leave it down or wear it up???? Hmmmm….I decided to leave it down, I just decided to add a few curls and add some hair spray. I put on some perfume and then sat down at my desk to do my makeup. I just added a primer and a light primer to my face. I added natural looking eyeshadow with a little bit of browns in it and then some wing eyeliner. I added my mascara, blush and dusty rose colored lip stain to finish off my look. I sprayed my setting spray and fluffed my hair and grabbed my bag. I made my way to the living room and then all of a sudden I heard a whistle.

 

“Oh...you’re looking nice. Trying to look nice for my friends??” 

 

“Shut up!” I threw a pillow at him but he caught it and put it back on the couch. Grrr…. I hate when he does that. “We don’t get to go out together very much.” Just then I caught a glimpse of him. Oh God, is he trying to kill me. He was wearing some dark wash jeans and a plain black v neck t shirt. And man did he make it look good. I cleared my throat. “Well you look nice too. Trying to impress someone?”

 

He just rolled his eyes. “It’s just a black tee.”  “Well we better get going so we’re not late.” He grabbed his keys and we walked out the door. We decided to walk since it was only about 800m from our apartment. We kept a steady conversation and my nerves seemed to ease a little. We got there before everyone else so we got ourselves a table. 

 

“Sousuke, I really hope they don’t hate me.” I blurt out. Crap...I didn’t mean to say that out loud. He just makes me feel so comfortable. 

 

He scoffs at me, “Why would they hate you?” He pats me on the knee. He’s never done that before...I hope my makeup is covering my blush. “Don’t worry about it, they’ll love you. I do have to warn…” Before he could finish Rei and Nagisa showed up followed shortly by Makoto and Haru. He greets them and then Rin shows up. “Oi, Rin! Over here!” Sousuke waves him down. I’ve never seen this side of Sousuke before it’s kind of refreshing. They do a secret handshake that they must have had years to practice. And here’s the Gatekeeper. 

 

“Hey, [f/n]-san!” Rin waves to me, “How have you been?”

 

I shift a little, “I’ve been alright, how’s Australia?” I then look around and everyone’s looking at me weird. 

 

“So, guys this is [l/n][f/n], she’s my roommate and close friend.” Finally everyone relaxed. 

 

“Yeah she’s keeping Sousuke company while I’m in Australia. Thanks [f/n].” 

 

Sousuke coughs, “Well [f/n] this,” he points to the tall guy with light olive brown hair and green eyes, “is Tachibana Makoto.” 

“You can just call me Makoto,” he greets me. “It’s nice to meet you.” I nod to him. 

 

“And the stoic one next to him is Nanase Haru” he nods to shorter guy with black hair and blue eyes. I might be getting it wrong but I think him and Makoto might be together. 

 

“Just call me Haru.” I nod. 

 

“And then…” 

 

“I’m Hazuki Nagisa but you can just call me Nagisa [f/n]-chan” I side eyed Sousuke and he just shrugged his shoulders. 

 

“Nagisa-kun…” I could see the guy with bluish black hair adjust his red rimmed glasses in embarrassment. “I’m Ryugazaki Rei, but you can also just call Rei.” 

 

“And of course you already have met Rin [f/n]. And that should be everyone.” Sousuke concludes.

 

“Nice to meet you all,” I bow to everyone and I can hear Rin chuckle, “I hope that we can all be friends.”

 

“You don’t have to be so formal [f/n],” Rin chides me and chuckles. I can feel Sousuke move and I guess he elbowed him. 

 

“It’s alright, [f/n].” Sousuke whispered to me. 

 

“Hey! Let’s go ahead and order some food! I’m starving.” Makoto suggests and saves me from this dilemma. At that the waiter showed up and we all ordered our food. I don’t know if I could eat a lot because of my nerves but I was hungry. I had decided not to drink much alcohol. Not just because I didn’t want everyone to find out about me and Sousuke’s situation but also I know if Rin’s involved Sousuke can let loose a little bit and I probably am going to have to help him get home. 

 

We all get our food and start to talk animatedly. Of course Sousuke and Rin have already started drinking. I’m just glad to see Rin and Sousuke finally getting to hang out again. I could tell Sousuke missed his best friend. I know I kept him company but he needed this. We were all laughing and having a great time when I noticed Makoto staring at me weird and then talking to Haru. I swallowed hard...Had he noticed? 

 

“Um...we’re running low on drinks. [f/n] would you mind coming and helping me get drinks?” Makoto had noticed. I can tell. Crap. I really hope he doesn’t say anything to Sousuke or Rin. 

 

“Oh sure, no problem Makoto.” I hesitantly stood up. I followed him and then he stopped until we were far enough away from Sousuke and Rin.

 

“So does Sousuke know?” I swallowed hard. 

 

“No, and I kind of want it to stay that way for now.” 

 

“Why?”

 

I turned to look at him trying not to cry. “Because that’s not what he needs right now. He views me as friend and that’s fine with me right now. I’m way out of his league anyways. There’s no way he would be attracted to someone like me. I’m happy with the way things are right now.”

 

Makoto sighed. “You know that’s not true or you wouldn’t have a hard time telling me right now.” I just turned away “But I will respect your wishes. But I do need to warn you about something.” I turned to look at him. “Rin is more than a Sousuke’s best friend. They were once lovers. They dated for awhile but then when Rin moved back to Australia they decided it would probably be better if they just stayed friends. It looks like Sousuke has moved on but I’m not so sure about Rin.”

 

“I guess that’s what Sousuke was trying to tell me before you guys arrived.” I breathed out. “Well we better hurry back with those drinks before they get too worried about us.” Makoto just nodded.

 

We grabbed the drinks and headed back to the table. “About time you guys got back!” Rin chastised us. “We were thinking you guys got lost.” 

 

Makoto laughed, “No, we were just waiting on the bartender to get our drinks for everyone. Sorry it took so long.” 

 

The rest of the night went by without incident and I decided to take a shot of sake to deal with the news I had just heard from Makoto. Was Rin really trying to get back with Sousuke?


	5. Let's Go Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Things get a little more heated up in this chapter! ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°

It was almost 1am and the bar was closing. I decided I better go grab Sousuke, so we could head home. I was about to turn the corner to where the bathrooms were when I heard someone talking…

 

“Come on Sssousuke...Let’s try again. I swear we can make it wworrk. I mm-mmiss usss.”

 

_Holy….So he is. Why is this affecting me? We’re not together._

 

“No Rin. Y-you decided to end it. Said you couldn’t do long distance relationships. That you needed to f-focus _hiccup_ on your career.”

 

“I know that…” Rin sounded so dejected. “How about we just spend the n-n-night together? Just this one time. Like old t-times. There’s a love hotel just down the street…”

 

I don’t know what my feet were doing but I couldn’t hear anymore.

 

“Oh there you are Sousuke! I’ve been looking everywhere for you. They’re going to be closing up soon.” Sousuke looked relieved to see me...like I saved him. I smiled at both of them. “It was nice to see you Rin, but I think we need to head home.”

 

“O-oh, y-yeah. It was nice to see you again [f/n]-chan. _Hiccup”_

 

“Did you need me to call you a cab?” I asked genuinely concerned. He is still Sousuke’s friend and possibly my friend.

 

“N-no...I think Makoto probably already has.” he chuckles.

 

“He’s right.” I jump a little, not knowing Makoto was behind me. I clutch my chest. God, how long has he been there?

 

“Geez Makoto, You scared me! As long as Rin can get home safe...I guess we’ll be heading out. It was nice to meet you all.”

 

“Wait!” Nagisa stopped me before we could leave, “We got to get your contact info! I don’t know when we’ll see you again...and you’re our friend right?”

 

I chuckled...Nagisa could be so adorable sometimes, “Sure here…” I traded my phone info with each of the boys. “Alright well we better head home before Sousuke over falls out.” I chuckle and the boys laugh.

 

“Hhheeeyyy… I’m not that drunk.” I roll my eyes at Sousuke and pull him towards the door.

 

“Bye guys! It was nice to meet you!” I waved as we headed for the exit. Our Uber should be here pretty soon. “Come on Sousuke.”

* * *

 

“Yeah yeah...You know [f/n]-chan you’re pretty amazing.” Chan huh? That’s new. The uber just showed up so I moved him to the car. We got in and he continued… “You’re a pretty great friend.” I nodded to the driver to confirm our destination.

 

“Well thanks Sousuke.” This isn’t my first rodeo with drunk Sousuke. He came home one night from a night out with some work friends. He didn’t remember anything but I did.

 

“Yeah you’re always sticking up for me and don’t judge me. Everyone felt so sorry for me when I injured my shoulder. They started treating me differently but you didn’t.” He leaned his head against my shoulder. “You smell nice.” Oh god. I hope he’s too drunk to see my blush.

 

“Well thanks Sou.” I can see the driver chuckling in the front seat. Oh god this is embarrassing.

 

“Don’t mention it. You also look really pretty tonight. You’re so pretty [f/n]-chan.” My face is on fire. He snuggles deeper in my shoulder. “Hey. You okay? Your face is red. You got a fever?”

 

Oh man. I can hear the driver laughing...man this is embarrassing. “No I’m fine Sou. I don’t know what you’re talking about. Oh! We’re here!” Thank God. “Come on Sou...lets get inside.”

I let Sousuke rest his arm on my shoulder. I guide him into the house and guide him to his room. It’s simple, clean and looks just like a guys room would. I set him down on his bed and go to close the curtains to his window and turn off his alarm clock.

 

“[F/N],”

 

“Hmm??” I turn around to look at him. How can he be so cute right now?

 

“You heard me and Rin right?”

 

“Uhmmm….No. I just came to get you guys cause it was getting late.”

 

“You’re a horrible liar.” I bow my head...this is not the time to talk about this. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about it. I meant to, but I didn’t know how to bring it up. It’s in the past though. Me and him… _hiccup_ … are no longer like that though. It’s in the past.”

 

“You don’t have to explain yourself to me Sou.”

 

“But I feel like I should! You’re very special to me [f/n]-chan.”

 

“Its okay Sou. Just get some rest.” I start to get up from sitting on his bedside and I feel him grab my wrist. Don’t let your feelings show on your face...don’t let them show…. All of a sudden his face was so close and then I felt his lips on mine.

 

“!!!” At first I was shocked, and then I closed my eyes. This was probably going to be the only time this was going to happen. I felt him grab both my shoulders...his lips were so warm and soft. Even though he smelt like beer I could also smell an undertone of his cologne. I can kiss him back right? That wouldn’t hurt? So I just let go and kissed him back. His hands drifted down and one hand held my lower back and the other cradled the back of my head. He tilted his head. And I gasped. This wasn’t really happening was it? All of a sudden I felt Sousuke’s tongue inside my mouth intertwining with mine. Why was I kissing him back? I knew he wasn’t going to remember this...It was just going to hurt in the end. But why was he kissing me? Did he secretly feel the same way? God...he was an amazing kisser. I could do this all night long. But I knew had to stop this before it went to far. He was already caressing my back.

 

I pulled back and tried to calm down my heart. I could hear Sousuke groan in disappointment. “You need some sleep Sousuke.” I assured him and he laid down. If I let it go any further, I feel like its a place that we both couldn’t return from. I felt like if I let it happen it would be pure selfishness on my part.

 

“Good Night Sou.”

 

“Good night [f/n]-chan…” I could hear him drifting off. I silently close his door and head to my room….

 

Oh. My. God. I’m leaning against my closed door and touching my lips. Did that really just happen? It wasn’t a dream was it? I pinch my arm just to make sure. Nope. Not dreaming. I’m really hoping he doesn’t remember that. It’s going to be really awkward. But now my heart was beating so fast and I was trying to calm it down. He surely was asleep by now right? I need to go shower..yeah that will calm me.

* * *

I let the warm water relax my muscles and I just stood under the torrential downpour of the showerhead. I just couldn’t stop thinking about Sousuke and that kiss. How I so wanted it to be more. And I wanted him to mean it, I wanted him to remember it. I remembered how his lips felt against mine, how his tongue felt against mine...and I just let my mind wander. I imagined that he had joined me in the shower. That he was showering me with kisses all along the nape of my neck and down my shoulder. He reached down my shoulder and grabbed my breast. With each of his actions I mimicked it myself. He then reached down a caressed my breast and started playing with my pert nipple.

 

“Ahhh….Sousuke.” I moaned. God he had to be amazing with his hands. My breathing was becoming labored and I wanted more than anything for him to turn me around and take me right there. He caressed my stomach and just stopped short of my pelvic area. Was I really doing this? I guess I was…

 

“You’re so beautiful.” Sousuke whispered in my ear. As his hand drifted lower to my apex. He started playing with my clit and my breathing was becoming more labored. My moans started to become more pronounced. And finally he slid his fingers into my entrance. Oh god I had been waiting for this for so long. “You’re so wet [f/n]. Is this for me?” He just started pumping his fingers faster and faster. Oh my god this felt amazing and then he curled his fingers upward and hit the spot. "Aah!" 

 

“Sousuke...more! Please...right there…” “AaaAAhhh!!” I moaned. I tried to be as quiet as possible. As the high wore off I suddenly felt so much shame. He was just in the other room. Not knowing while he’s sleeping that I’m doing this….Ugh. What is wrong with me.

 

I turned off the water and started drying off when all of a sudden I heard the toilet flush next door.

* * *

 

_Sousuke POV_

 

Oh god I have to piss! Ughh...I don’t want to get up. But I begrudgingly headed to the bathroom and let out the most satisfying piss. It felt so good. All of a sudden I started noticing my surroundings. I could hear water running...so [f/n] must be taking a shower. I shrugged and went to go flush when I thought I probably should wait until she’s done. I’ll just get it in the morning. I was about to leave when I heard some noises from the shower. Is she okay? As my hand was on the door to the shower room I froze.

 

“Sousuke...more! Please….” Oh my god. I should not be hearing this. But is she….is she fantasizing about me?? What?!? No way...I’m just hearing things. Just then I heard her turn off the shower. So I decided it was okay to flush. But she must NEVER know that I heard any of this.


	6. A Big Question and Finding the Dress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter...I really love Makoto's and Reader's friendship. It was the funnest to write! :D

I woke up and looked at my phone. It was about 10am? So even I slept in a little. I got up and did my morning routine and then headed to the kitchen. Of course Sousuke is still asleep, I didn’t expect him to get up until after noon. I really hope things weren’t awkward between us and he didn’t remember much.

 

I went and started to make myself a bowl of cereal and checked my social media while I ate my breakfast. I got a text from Nagisa telling me that he had a fun time and hoped I would hang out with them more. I smiled and quickly replied.

 

I got up and started gathering the laundry that I had started the day before. I then started cleaning the bathrooms and tidying up the living room by the time I was finished I could hear Sousuke stirring. I turned to see him walking to the living room and his sweatpants were hanging loosely around his hips and his shirt had risen up just enough so I could see his tantalizing V. Ughh...what was I going to do with myself.

 

“Good morning sleeping beauty,” I greeted him and he just grunted at me. “There’s some ibuprofen and a glass of water on the counter. I ordered a pizza for lunch. I didn’t really feel like cooking.”

 

“Mmm...thanks.”

 

“No problem.” I turned back and continued watching my tv show.

 

“What are you watching?”

 

He came to sit down and why oh why did he have to sit down so close to me??? Just act natural. “Ummm...Rurouni Kenshin. The movie was just on and I thought I'd watch it.”

 

“Hmmm..sounds good.” He settled deeper into the couch, “So did I do anything embarrassing last night?”

 

I tried not to cough, “Um, no. Not too embarrassing. You did make the Uber driver laugh. You kept telling me how great of friend I was.”

 

He laughed...ah I love that laugh, “Well you are. Thanks for taking care of me.”

 

I chuckled, “No problem.” Luckily he didn't remember the rest from last night.

 

“I do have to tell you something…” I looked over to him, “Rin and I…”

 

“Its okay Sousuke. Makoto told me last night.”

 

“But…”

 

“It's okay. You don't have to explain.”

 

“Okay…”

 

_Knock knock knock_

 

“Oh! That must be the pizza!” I jump up to escape the awkward tension. I pay for the pizza and bring it to the kitchen counter and grab us each two slices and I grab two can of Coke. I bring it back to the living room.

 

“Eating in the living room?” Sousuke eyes me.

 

I wave him down, “Pizza and movies are great for hangovers. Lets celebrate me making new friends.” I clink my soda can with his. I could hear him chuckle.

 

“Alright, to new friends!” We dig in and watch the movie. We just spend the rest of the day lazing around the apartment and enjoying the day.

* * *

The rest of the week went by smoothly and he showed no signs showing he remembered the kiss from that night. Which was good...but I still couldn't forget. Believe me I tried. Everytime I would fall asleep I would just relive it in my dreams. But it was my problem.

 

Weeks went by and turned to months. I had gone through several projects at this point and my boss had congratulated me on each one of them. I was doing really great and Sousuke was doing really well in school and had just got a promotion at the restaurant he was working at.

 

Makoto and I had become really close friends unexpectedly. We would text almost every other day. He didn't like that I hadn't told Sousuke how I felt but he respected my decision. We would go to lunch every once in a while. I was so glad I had finally made a close friend.

* * *

 

I was at work checking my work email before I continued the current project I was working on. I had one from my boss…

 

_[L/N] [F/N],_

 

_I would like to invite you to our Annual Achievers Ball. You greatly proven your capabilities and have been nominated for our Achiever Award. We would greatly appreciate it if you would attend._

 

_The dress is formal and you must attend with a date. Please stop by the HR office to pick up your tickets at your earliest convenience._

 

_Congratulations,_

_Takahashi Lee_

 

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. A date?? How am I going to get a date? Maybe Makoto? Maybe….we could go as friends. Would Haru be okay with that? I'm definitely not asking Sousuke. I would be a mess the entire night. Ugh….what was I going to do? Now I gotta find a dress… how am I going to shop for one without someone’s help? I suck at finding clothes without another person’s input. I immediately got out my phone.

 

_Me: Makoto! Emergency!_

_…_

_…_

_Makoto: [f/n]-chan! Are you okay???_

_Me: Yeah I’m okay. I just have a social emergency!_

_Makoto: What’s going on?_

_Me: So I was invited to a ball at work for some award…._

_Makoto: Congrats!_

_Me: Thanks...But! I have to find a date and a dress!_

_Makoto: Oh no! This is an emergency._

_Me: Would you go with me Mako? Just as friends of course._

_Makoto: I will…_

_Me: Great!_

_Makoto: But…_

_Me: ???_

_Makoto: I think you should ask Sousuke first._

I about spit out my coffee.

_Me:!!!!_

_Makoto: Just think about it okay??_

_Me: But! There’s no way! He’s not interested in me. I would be a mess._

_Makoto: You know that’s not true. He would not have kissed you like that if he didn’t like you._

_Me: …. (*^_^*)_

_Makoto: You know what I’m saying is true. Just think about it okay? If he says no...which I doubt he will... then I will go with you and we’ll have the time of our life. ;)_

_Me: Fine Mako...you’re so mean!_

_Makoto: But you still love me. :P_

_Me: :P_

* * *

 

It took me a couple days to figure out how I was going to ask him. Everytime I tried...I would chicken out and change the subject. But...Tonight! Tonight I would ask him. I was cooking his favorite, Tonkatsu, and while he was distracted...Boom! I would ask him. If he said no...Makoto would still go with me. That’s what I had to keep telling myself so I wouldn’t have a panic attack and chicken out again. I heard the door unlock so I hurried and acted like I was busy.

 

“I’m home! Mmm...something smells good.”

 

“Welcome home. I’m making Tonkatsu if you would like some. I made extra.”

 

“Oh yes! I’d love some! Let me go change.” he basically ran to his room and I giggled. He really did love it when I cooked Tonkatsu. I set the table and dished up the food between us. “This looks amazing [f/n].”

 

I blushed a little, “Thanks.” I sat down and he joined me.

 

“So how was your day?” he started and we started talking animatedly about our day. It really felt so simple and easy with him. I felt like I could tell him anything...except how I felt of course. The biggest reason I didn’t tell him is because I didn’t want it to ruin our friendship.

 

“So what’s the occasion?”

 

“Hmmm???”

 

“What’s the occasion? You only cook this when something big has happened or you need to ask me something. Like last time when you needed to borrow some money. ” He just shook his head. “So???”

 

I hung my head in shame, “You know me too well…” I heard him chuckle and I rolled my eyes, “So...I got a email from work. About an annual ball that they throw...it’s for their Achiever’s award…” I swallowed hard. He was staring at me so hard. “Apparently I got nominated.”

 

“Oh congrats! So that’s why…”

 

“That’s not all of it…” Come on...I can do this. “I have to take a date….”

 

“Okay… I don’t see why you’re acting so….” It was like a light bulb went off in his head.

 

“Yeah...I was wondering if you would go with me?? You don’t have to if you don’t want to...I just thought….”

 

“Actually I have plans that night.”

 

“Oh….” I was so dejected. Of course he did… I felt him push my shoulder.

 

“I was joking! You should have seen your face!!!” He was laughing so hard. I just puffed up my cheeks and crossed my arms. “Hahahaha!!!”

 

“You don’t have to be so mean about it!”

 

“Hey! I didn’t mean to be mean. Of course I’ll go with you. When is it?”

 

“Two Saturdays from now at 7pm. It’s a formal event and you’ll have to wear a suit. Still want to go?” I quirked my eye at him.

 

“Haha. Can’t get rid of me that easily.” He booped my nose. Where did all this playfulness come from?

 

“Alright.” I giggled. I was actually going to the ball with Sou! EEEEPPPPP!!!! I’m freaking out!!!

* * *

“Makoto….I don't know what I'm gonna do!” I whined. We were at lunch at a little cafe taking a break from shopping for my dress. “I can't find a dress! Sou is gonna be embarrassed to be seen with me.” I laid down my head on the table.

 

“Now…[F/N], you know that's not true…”

 

“I know...I'm just freaking out. I need to find a dress today! There's not much time until the ball.”

 

“We'll find one. Don't worry,” Makoto assured me.

 

“Thanks for coming with me Mako...you must be bored.”

 

“Nonsense. I like spending time with you. Not to mention the free food.”

 

I chuckled. “Alright, let's go find that dress!!” I paid for our food and we headed on our way. We stopped by a few shops but I still couldn't find **_the_** dress, I was starting to get discouraged. “Maybe I'm just not going to find it today...we should probably head home it's getting late. I don't want Haru to get mad at me for keeping you out,” I said dejectedly.

 

“Haru knew I was going to be out late...lets try one more shop and then we'll go. Deal?”

 

“Deal.”

 

“Ooh...what about this shop?” Makoto pointed at this tiny little boutique.

 

“Sure let's try it.” We went in and headed straight for the racks. I was thumbing through them and wasn't finding anything that was catching my eye. I sighed in frustration.

 

“[F/N] I think I may have found it.”

 

“I'm on my way!” I hurried over to where he was. He was in the back corner of the store and as I arrived he pulled it out. It was long flowy dress with a plunging back and spaghetti strap top. It had teal sequins at top that faded into an emerald green chiffon on bottom.

“Oh my...Makoto it’s beautiful.”

 

“Try it on!”

“But what if it’s not in my price range?”

 

“Nonsense. Just try it on. No harm in that right? I’ll go get someone.” and he just ran off. Aghh...I’m afraid I’m going to love it and then not be able to afford it. Is it too flashy for this kind of event??

 

“Oh hi miss. Did you need help with anything??” a beautiful attendant asked me.

 

“She needs to try on that dress!” Makoto was huffing behind her. I blushed.

 

“Yeah I guess I do.”

 

“No problem.” she walked over to one of the rooms unlocked it for me and led me in. “Did you need heels to pair with it?”

 

“Nn…” I started.

 

“Yeah she does. Come on [f/n] we got to get the whole package.” Makoto was going to be the death of me today.

 

“Awesome. I think we have the perfect ones to go with that dress. I’ll be right back.” She scurried off.

 

“Come on, try it on! When we get the shoes I’ll slide them under the door.” I rolled my eyes and closed the door. “I’ll be right out here. You have to let me see!” I giggled.

 

I undressed down to my underwear, unzipped the dress and slipped it on. Luckily the zipper was on the side so I could zip it up myself. Oh my gosh...I turned to see a different angle. This dress was amazing. I bet it was way out of my price range. There was no way a dress this pretty wasn’t expensive. All of a sudden I saw some shoes slide under the door. Oh, she was right. These shoes go perfect with this dress. They were a teal green to match the dress. They had an ankle strap with a ruffly back and a ruffly strap across the toes. But would I be able to pull this off?

 

“Come on [f/n], we’re waiting!” Makoto was getting impatient. I pulled my hair down and stepped out of the dressing.

 

“Oh my…” I heard the attendant gasp. Makoto wasn’t saying anything.

 

“What? Is it bad? I knew I couldn’t pull something like this off…”

 

“Is it bad?” Both of them were laughing. “Of course it isn’t! Sou is going to be speechless. Just turn around and take a look for yourself if you don’t believe me.”

 

I blushed. I turned around and at first I didn’t recognize myself. Okay...I had to admit it. I looked a little pretty. Who am I kidding?? I looked beautiful! This is it! This is THE DRESS! “This is it Makoto. This is the dress we’ve been looking for.”

 

I just saw him and the attendant nodding in the mirror. “Your boyfriend is going to love it. He’s going to have a hard time keeping his hands off of you.” She commented and I just blushed. She didn’t know the situation. I could just see Makoto smirking in the mirror and I just gave him a look like _Don’t You Dare!_

 

“So here’s the big question...how much?” I did one last twirl before I turned around to her. I really did love this dress.

 

“Hmmm….You know what? 33534 yen and I’ll throw in the shoes for free.”

 

“What? Are you sure?”

 

“Yeah. Just make sure you tell your friends about us and give a good review online.”

 

I almost cried. “Thank you so much!” I ran to give her a hug and thought I better not half way through.

 

“No it's okay.” She nodded to me and I went to give her a hug. And then we followed her to the front. I paid and we headed out the door. I looked down at my phone and it was (?!) 4pm! We had been shopping for 8 hours?!?

 

“Oh my gosh Mako! I can’t believe it’s so late! I’m so sorry! We really should head back!”

 

“It’s okay [f/n]-chan. I had fun and we accomplished what we came to do! I really think that dress is going to take his breath away. Let’s hurry home. I miss Haru.” I giggled and we got in our Uber to go home.

* * *

 

“I’m home!” I said as I took off my shoes.

 

“Welcome home! How did shopping go?” Sousuke greeted me.

 

“Really well. We found a dress and shoes. So I’m good to go for the ball this Saturday. What about you?”

 

“Yeah I’ve got my suit, you excited?”

 

“A little bit. But I’m mainly nervous. I don’t do well in crowds.” I chuckled out of nervousness.

 

“You’ll do great. And if you feel uncomfortable we can bail early. We’ll say you don’t feel good or something.”

 

“Okay. You’re the best.” I smiled.

 

“I know.” I play hit him on the shoulder. “There’s some stir fry left if you want some for dinner.”

 

“Oh good. Thanks, I’m starving.”

 

“No problem.” I went and put up my dress and shoes and got some food. I sat down to eat and it felt good to finally sit down. You wouldn’t know it but shopping is exhausting. Luckily I had Makoto there to help me or I would have never found that dress. I probably would have given up and found one that I liked but didn’t love. He’s an amazing friend. After I was done I went to sit on the couch to watch tv with Sousuke. I apparently dozed off and I thought I heard something but I must have been dreaming.

 

… “You’re so amazing [f/n]. You’re so strong, beautiful, and lovely. I wish I could kiss you again. You wouldn’t mind, would you?” Was that lips on my forehead? This is an amazing dream. Sigh.

 

* * *

 

 

Here's some pictures of how I picture the dress. It fades like the black and gold dress. But it has the design of the pink one. The shoes look like the heels but are teal....to match Sou's eyes. <3

[](https://imgbb.com/) [](https://imgbb.com/) [](https://imgbb.com/)


End file.
